Fesarius
The Fesarius was a starship built and operated by the First Federation, encountered in the mid-23rd century. It was described as the flagship by its captain and only crewmember, Commander Balok. The Fesarius initiated first contact between the Federation and the First Federation in 2266, when it was encountered by the Federation starship . ( ) Technical details and capabilities The Fesarius was very large and spherical, with the surface made up of smaller, dome-like features, arranged in a distinct pattern based on triangles. The ship was able to dispatch at least one small craft, described as a "pilot vessel", and could be controlled by just one crewman using a very simple-looking interface. The mass of the Fesarius was beyond the ability of 23rd century Starfleet instruments to register. Commander Spock estimated the vessel to be "a mile in diameter." The vessel was able to scan the entirety of the USS Enterprise in a few seconds, in sufficient detail to then override and shut down some of its systems, a level of control that was described as "extremely sophisticated" and "brilliant." ( ) Appendices Background information Neither the Fesarius nor any other vessel of the First Federation has been seen since "The Corbomite Maneuver". According to Star Trek Maps (Chart B), the Fesarius was a patrol ship in the largely uninhabited frontier of the First Federation. The ship was an automated craft designed to respond and intercept at multi-warp speeds any hostile force encountered by the defence outpost bouy network. Based on Star Trek Maps (Chart D) and Star Trek: Star Charts (pg. 36), one possible origin for the name of the ship was the planetary system Fesarius. The system had a primary and eleven planet, including the capital of the First Federation. Fesarius was a K-class star with a magnitude of +3, which was ten times brighter than Sol. Studio models The special visual effects involved in depicting the Fesarius kept "The Corbomite Maneuver" from airing as the first episode of Star Trek. Jerry Sohl, the writer of "The Corbomite Maneuver", explained, "They were having such a difficult time with the special effects for the starship ''Fesarius... such an enormous ship... and this held them up for so long that it became the tenth episode to be shown." (The Star Trek Interview Book, p. 128) The ''Fesarius miniature was designed by Matt Jefferies. (Star Trek Encyclopedia 2nd ed., p. 153) The construction of the model has been attributed to Wah Chang among others on the IMDB site and the Hero Com website. According to Star Trek History the model was a big ball endowed with "a pair of dimmers to make the model ship pulsate with power. The model was covered with sliced ping-pong balls." When it came time to construct the Fesarius as a CGI model for the Remastered TOS, the visual effects artists tried to stay as close to the original as they could while also adding a level of detail that VFX Line Producer Michael Okuda stated "probably should have been there at the beginning," thus showing, though not overtly, an internal infrastructure beneath each of the ship's many domes. (Spacelift: Transporting Trek into the 21st Century, TOS Season 1 Blu-ray special features) Apocrypha In the series of books by William Shatner, this is a class of ship which is destroyed to prevent them from being captured by the Kirk from the mirror universe. External link * cs:Fesarius de:Fesarius fr:Fesarius it:Fesarius ja:フェサリアス Category:Starships